Omake Die, Decay and Vanish
by Ulqui Schiffer
Summary: Omake di forum PH. Idenya cross over antara KHR dan PH.. Nyaaaan X3.. Wokeh, jangan lupa review.. Dan tema ceritanya tentu saja tentang Parallel World, hampir salah jadi Hearts XD OST Pandora Hearts
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Die, Decay and Vanish

**Author :** Ulqui Schiffer / Seiran Akari / Cielo Vespertilio

**DoC : **Sunday, August 9th , 2009

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating : **13+

**Characters : **

Zeno © Ulqui Schiffer

Claire Villian Reisvoust © Oza Hoshikami

Sterne Millicent Novadion © tamachama

**Author's Note : **Nyaaan, ini proyek ketiga tanggal 8 Agustus 2009. Ini berdasarkan FRP yang Future XD. Capek mengetiknya, lebih memilih tulis tangan ini mah.. *Dibacok* XD. Kalau bisa, bacanya sambil dengerin lagu 'Fallin In Love' by J-Rocks. Okeeey? Jangan lupa komentar, kritik dan sarannya. X3

**Chapter 1.**

I decided to hide facts. Deleting my family name and transformed into another person. Since childhood, I have been awesome at pretending, hiding feelings etc. It seems I felt relieved on surface. Deep in my little heart, I feel much despair. My only hope is a bright light illuminating through my body and soul. Don't know.. I'm waiting patiently but that thing didn't even get closer to me. My only family, my parents have just passed away in a ridiculous accident. What remains for me is L-O-N-E-L-I-N-E-S-S... If only I have that light...

Cowok populer di sekolah, Zeno lagi-lagi menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia baru saja meletakan beberapa tangkai bunga dalam vas kelas. Para cewek penggemarnya langsung bertaburan di sekitarnya bagai bintang. Bagi Zeno mereka sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan matahari.

Zeno memang populer, bahkan semenjak hari pertamanya bersekolah. Seluruh angkatan mulai dari kelas 10-12 langsung mengnalnya. Tak mungkin ada seorang cewek pun yang tidak mengetahuinya.

Guru? Bahkan Zeno lebih terkenal lagi di kalangan guru. Murid kelas 11 ini sudah terkenal dari kelas 10 sebagai biang kerok penyebab pingsannya murid-murid cewek akibat tutur halus mulutnya dan juga sebagai pemecah rekor pingsan dalam setahun. Zeno terlalu sering membaca buku sambil berjalan sehingga sering menjadi korban peristiwa berdarah. Sering sekali ia terlempar bola, terguyur air, kesandung, tertiban orang lain, terlempar sampah, menabrak orang/tembok/pohon dsb. Dia memang telah hafal denah sekolah, seluruhnya namun tetap saja hal seperti itu terjadi.

Tanggal 28 Oktober 20xx. Bel berbunyi tanda sekolah telah usai. Murid-murid berhamburan menuju kendaraan mereka. Ada pula siswa nyentrik yang mengendarai sebuah mobile suit untuk ke pergi sekolah. Zeno belum pulang, dia sudah berjanji pada tukang kebun untuk membantu menyiram bunga di rumah kaca di halaman belakang. Kebiasaan buruk Zeno kumat, dia tidak sengaja tersandung tas dan jatuh tepat mengenai kepalanya. Hasilnya ia pingsan dan dibawa ke ruang kesehatan.

Stein, begitulah guru ini dipanggil, dialah yang dilihat Zeno pertama kali. Zeno panik ketika si kecil berbunyi tik-tok-tik-tok-nya menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Dengan demikian, cowok berambut silver alami ini bergegas berlari menuju rumah kaca secepat yang ia bisa.

"WOI ZENO! Kau tuh baru jatuh!" ujar Stein mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Zeno.

Namun, cowok bandel itu hanya menggerakan tangannya seolah mengatakan tidak apa-apa. "No problem!" sosoknya menghilang di balik dinding.

"Cih... Kalau dia kenapa-napa, kuhukum dia push up 5 seri" lontar Stein kesal dan khawatir akan keadaan murid berandalnya yang satu itu.

Setibanya di rumah kaca, nafas Zeno sudah tersengal-sengal. Bayangkan, 4 pintu sekolah telah ditutup sehingga ia harus mencari sang penjaga sekolah yang entah keberadaannya dimana. Dalam rumah kaca itu, dilihatnya seorang siswi sedang menyiram bunga-bunga dengan elegannya. Siswi itu juga memberikan pupuk-entah-merek-apa kepada bunga-bunga tersebut. Zeno hanya berdiri terpaku, terpesona memperhatikannya dari balik tembok. Saat cahaya matahari sore menyorot wajah siswi itu, wajahnya berkilauan bak seorang malaikat yang turun ke bumi bagi Zeno. Zeno merasakan suatu perasaan aneh dalam dirinya, jantungnya berdegup kecang dan ia merasa sedikit sulit bernafas.

What is this? Where is it coming from? When is it here? Who caused it? How is it happening? I can't think, but I have to comprehend this matter. El.. Ou.. Vi.. I.. ? L-O-V-E ? This is called love? How do I overcome it? Ah, I feel dizzy. Do you see ducklings walking around my head?

Zeno langsung berlari pulang. Dia benar-benar bingung. Siapa gadis itu? Masalahnya sekarang, apakah Zeno jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Pokoknya ia harus mencari informasi tentang gadis itu.

Setelah 2 hari melakukan pencaharian, dengan menanyai teman-teman sesekolahan, mengobservasi seperti stalker, diam-diam menyelinap dan mencari di internet. Banyak sekali informasi yang diperoleh Zeno. Menyelesaikan suatu perkara dengan usaha keras dan semaksimal mungkin memang membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Hal yang paling disukai Zeno dari gadis itu adalah namanya, Claire. Hal yang dibenci Zeno dari Claire juga namanya, namun nama keluarganya, Reisvoust..

Fate is toying me around. It made me fall in love with a girl from the same family. Even though that girl and I don't have any blood relation..

Tanggal 22 November 20xx, perjuangan Zeno untuk eksis dan mendapatkan perhatian Claire sudah berjalan hampir sebulan. Banyak sekali yang telah diperjuangkan Zeno. Mulai dari prestasi akademik, sosial, bahkan olahraga yang ia tidak sukai. Bulan November ini, Zeno sering membolos pelajaran hanya untuk mengikuti kelas kimia yang diikuti Claire.

_Nilai-nilaiku bagus, semua orang senang denganku, apa pendapat Claire ya?.... Aku berhasil menjadi ketua OSIS, aku juga telah melaksanakan tugas-tugasku sebagai ketua OSIS dengan baik dan benar, bagaimana Claire memandangku ya?... Aku sering bermain basket di kapangan hanya karena Claire selalu melihat keluar dari lantai 3 sebelum ia pulang, apa Claire melihatku?.... _

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan keras dan drastis tersebut, Zeno yang sedang asyik merawat bunga di rumah kaca, dihampiri oleh Claire. Claire berjongkok di sebelah kiri Zeno dan memegang setangkai bunga tanpa mencabutnya.

"Kau sering ke sini? Membantu merawat bunga?" kata Claire sambil memandangi bunga yang ia pegang.

"Eh!? Ah, iya.. Aku cinta bunga" balas Zeno sambil tersenyum, ini pertama kalinya Claire menyapanya.

"Ohh...." Claire menatap Zeno lekat-lekat. " Tak kusangka anak tukang kebun sangat tampan dan mampu bersekolah di sini" untar Claire polos dan tanpa rasa berasalah.

'DHUAR!' Zeno kaget bahwa Claire menyangka dirinya adalah seorang anak dari tukang kebun sekolah, mungkin akibat ia sering nongkrong di tempat itu. "Aku bukan anak tukang kebun, hanya sering membantu di sini"

Claire kaget dan menatapi mata biru Zeno. " Oh maaf... Haha...." Claire tertawa kecil. "Namaku Claire Villian Reisvoust, kau?" Claire tersenyum lagi.

"Ze.. Zeno" Zeno kebingungan karena Claire tak mengenalnya. Harusnya seluruh siswi di sana mengenalnya.

Wajah Claire langsung menampakan kekagetan. "Ketua OSIS itu ya? Yang suka main basket waktu pulang? Juga yang memecahkan rekor pingsan dalam setahun?" ucap Claire terus-menerus. "Kau tampak berbeda di sini. Di jam sekolah kau tampak sangat angkuh tetapi bila di sini, kau tampak sangat hangat dan ramah" Claire tersenyum lagi, senyumannya, ahh....

"Claire-Oujousama!" Seorang laki-laki sekitar berumur 20 tahunan memanggil Claire. Dari cara ia memanggil Claire, sepertinya lapria itu adalah pelayan Claire.

Claire berdiri dan berjalan keluar. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Zeno" ia pun meninggalkan Zeno sendiri bersama bunga-bunga gloxinia.

_ Dia memandangku, dia mengenaliku.. Terlebih lagi, ia memujiku tampan.. Hei.. bunga-bunga gloxinia.. Kalian benar-benar melambangkan love at first sight.. _

Zeno hanya memandangi bunga-bunga tersebut dengan perasaan hangat. Claire.. Memandangnya...

She sure is my sun. The light which is given to me from heaven above. The light which is illuminating through my body and soul. If I haven't ever meet her, I will surely die, decay and vanish..

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Die, Decay and Vanish

**Author :** Ulqui Schiffer / Seiran Akari / Cielo Vespertilio

**DoC : **Monday, August 10th , 2009

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating : **13+

**Characters : **

Zeno © Ulqui Schiffer

Claire Villian Reisvoust © Oza Hoshikami

**Author's Note : **Nyaaan, ini proyek keempat tanggal 8 Agustus 2009. Ini berdasarkan FRP yang Future XD. Capek mengetiknya, ngetik kilat pula, lebih memilih tulis tangan ini mah.. *Dibacok* XD. Kalau bisa, bacanya sambil dengerin lagu 'Pemuja Rahasia' by Sheila on 7. Okeeey? Ah, kok theme song nya lagu local semua, Ulqui lagi aneh~ XD Jangan lupa komentar, kritik dan sarannya. X3

**Chapter 2.**

Observing the vast sky is relaxing and calming for me, who is all by himself. The good for nothing me who is hated by everyone. I'm just able to ignore them and live by myself. Humans are social beings so they need another to survive is what sociology book says. How about us who is thrown by others? I'm so angry but can't do anything! My only support, my parents have just passed away because of a silly accident. I'm in a deep sorrow and can't change my attitude.. The sky is so vast, maybe I desired it to always accompany me by my side..

Seorang cowok keren, Zeno adalah seorang siswa yang dikucilkan dan sulit bergaul, dia lumayan pemalu dan introvert. Memiliki dunianya sendiri, dunia pikirannya. Cowok bermata biru ini dikucilkan karena ia selalu suram setiap saat. Tentu saja teman-temannya menjauh, jika dekat-dekat, mereka pasti akan terbawa suasana.

Dibalik kesuraman Zeno, tentu saja ada alasan yang sangat kuat! Mustahil seseorang bisa sesuram Zeno tanpa suatu alasan kuat yang sangat membekas. Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, Zeno kehilangan kedua orangtuanya dan 'zeeep' ia langsung berubah drastis dan membenci keluarganya sendiri. Zeno menghapus nama keluarganya dan meninggalkan tempat tinggal asalnya. Hitori dake...

Meskipun demikian, para guru menyukai cowok pintar nan jenius ini. Sudah berprestasi di bidang akademik mana pun, ia juga ahli dalam hal praktek, sempurna sudah nilai akademik Zeno. Mungkin saja kendala bagi Zeno hanyalah saat bekerja kelompok. Sulit untuk mencari anggotanya. Zeno selalu memutuskan untuk membolos saat ada tugas kelompok ke atas atap untuk tidur siang.

Walaupun ia membolos pelajaran seperti itu. Di atas atap Zeno sering menatap ke atas langit dan memikirkan berbagai masalahnya. Ia selalu merasa kesepian dan sendiri walaupun pada permukaan ia tampak acuh tak acuh mengenai persahabatan ataupun hubungan.

Tanggal 28 Oktober 20xx. Zeno terlalu sibuk mengobservasi tugas biologinya di sekolah. Tak ia sadari waktu telah berlalu berjam-jam. Memang baginya mengamati bunga adalah hal terbaik. Kecintaan Zeno pada bunga sudah melebihi kecintaannya pada dirinya sendiri. Ya memang Zeno membenci dirinya sendiri sih.. Lelahnya bukan main.. Ingin rasanya goyang kaki sambil minum es kopi di kantin, sayangnya kantin telah tutup.

'DHUAR!' terdengar sebuah suara ledakan yang sangatlah keras. Tebakan pertama, mungkin asalnya dari laboratorium kimia. Kaki Zeno secara tiba-tiba langsung bergerak, berlari ke arah sana. Kedua kakinya bergerak di luar perintah Zeno, entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Apakah ini pertanda sebuah peristiwa akan terjadi? Apakah peristiwa baik atau.. buruk?

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?!" Zeno membuka pintu secara paksa. Asap berhamburan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Zeno menahan nafasnya menunggu asapnya menipis.

"AH! GAGAL!" ujar seorang cewek dari dalam, sepertinya dialah sang biang kerok.

Dilihat oleh Zeno, cewek tersebut memakai seragam yang sama dengannya dan sebuah jubah putih sekolah. "Ada peraturan yang melarang murid menggunakan fasilitas sekolah di luar jam sekolah tanpa izin" Zeno benar-benar hafal seluruh peraturan sekolah di luar kepala.

Cewek itu menatap Zeno sebentar. Dalam hati Zeno, pasti cewek itu mengabaikan omongannya seperti siswa-siswi lainnya. "Ah, kau Zeno kan? Murid terpintar di kelas? BANTU AKU!" Cewek tersebut memaksa Zeno untuk membantunya dan tak menerima kata tidak dari Zeno.

"Hah?" Zeno kaget, balasannya tak seperti yang ia kira. Biasanya orang-orang akan mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar balasan 'hah', oh mungkin kau tak mengenaliku. Aku Claire Villian Reisvoust. Sekarang yang kumau kau membantu aku menyelesaikan eksperimen ini" Claire menunjuk-nunjuk buku kimianya, yang pasti bukan buku dari sekolah.

Zeno melihat buku itu sekilas tanpa rasa tertarik sedikit pun. Dia paling hanya tertarik pada cewek itu. "Ah, ini kan mudah" Zeno langsung mencampurkan berbagai zat berwarna-warni tak jelas. Pmnya oon jadi nggak tahu. XD

Claire melihat hasil yang eksperimen Zeno. "Cih, ternyata hanya salah di bagian itu. Segitu doang sih aku masih bisa" Claire tak mau kalah dengan Zeno. Claire membawa bukunya dan beranjak keluar laboratorium. "Besok-besok bantu aku lagi ya, Zeno!"

Claire meninggalkan Zeno yang terbengong-bengong. Ini pertama kalinya ia berbincang dengan seorang murid. Perasaan Zeno sangat membaik, mungkin sebagian lukanya sudah mulai sembuh. Dan kenyataan mengatakan ia berguna bagi orang lain juga sepertinya ia menyukai gadis itu. Memang cinta tak bisa ditebak dan dipikir secara logika. Tetapi, Reisvoust? Claire sekeluarga dengan Zeno walau tanpa hubungan darah yang dekat. Reisvoust, yaa Zeno telah membuangnya sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu.

Fate is playing with me. It is the chaser and I am the victim. One thing that I can do is struggle..

Tanggal 12 November 20xx, salah satu hari yang tidak disukai Zeno. Hari ini adalah hari Rabu yang memiliki arti, ada pelajaran kimia. Zeno tidak menyukai gurunya karena orang itu sering mengadakan kerja kelompok yang paling ia benci. Tepat hari itu juga, Zeno memiliki rencana untuk membolos dan tidur di atap menikmati langit cerah..

Jam pelajaran keenam, tepatnya kimia. Zeno berbelok menuju tangga dan naik perlahan-lahan ke atap. Setelah menutup pintu, ia berbaring di atas atap yang dingin melakukan kegiatan favoritnya, memandangi langit, sangat menyenangkan, sangat menenangkan..

Tibat-tiba Zeno teringat masa kecilnya. Masa-masa terbahagia seumur hidupnya. Ia masih tinggal di rumah yang megah dan besar, halaman rumah yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga, perpustakaan yang lengkap dari A-Z.. Orangtuanya masih hidup dan rumah selalu dipenuhi tawa canda, teman-teman yang jujur dan setia kawan, menerima Zeno apa adanya. Sayang semuanya harus terbakar karena peristiwa yang akan selalu terukir di hati Zeno, selamanya..

"Hei!" Claire, gadis yang kemarin itu datang lagi menemui Zeno. Wajahnya memblokir sinar matahari bagi Zeno. "Enak sekali tidur di sini selama pelajaran berlangsung?"

Zeno menguap, dia baru saja bangun setelah mengingat masa kecilnya sebleum tertidur. Zeno merapikan rambutnya dan seragamnya dan duduk bersandar ke tembok. Tak memperdulikan omongan Claire.

Claire sedang sibuk menyirami bunga sementara Zeno memeperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Jarang-jarang ada murid yang rajin menyirami bunga.

"Hei Zeno, bunga-bunga ini sepertinya ingin selalu menjadi kuncup" Claire menyentuh bunga-bunga yang belum bermekaran itu. "Soalnya kalau sudah mekar mereka akan dipotong kan? Dijual ke para manusia"

Zeno hanya mengangguk malas. Dia benar-benar sedang malas berbicara.

"Tetapi kalau hanya sebatang bunga yang belum mekar, masih kuncup.. Dia tak akan terlalu berguna bagi manusia kan? Makanya ia mekar" Claire membetulkan posisi bunga-bunga tersebut.

Perkataan Claire langsung menusuk hati Zeno. Rugi sekali ia baru sadar sekarang. Zeno sebenarnya takut untuk berubah. Padahal dengan berubah justru ia akan menjadi lebih berguna dan dipandang. Ya, Zeno selalu ingin berada di masa lalu padahal manusia tak punya daya apapun untuk melakukan hal itu.

I have already comprehended my problems, I also have the solutions. That is what I'm lacking of. I let grass grew under my feet, I have longed these problem much. First step, I have to claw everything back. Thanks my sky, you really are my life shade place.. If I haven't ever meet you, I'll just die, decay and vanish...

The End


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** Die, Decay and Vanish  
**Author :** Ulqui Schiffer / Seiran Akari / Cielo Vespertilio  
**DoC : ****Saturday,** August 15th , 2009

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating :** 13+  
**Characters : **  
1. Zeno © Ulqui Schiffer  
2. Claire Villian Reisvoust © Oza Hoshikami  
**Author's Note :** Yes! Akhirnya selesai juga, udah dipending berhari-hari sampe Zeno ngomel. Jadi, silahkan baca sambil denger Life is Like a Boat by Rie Fu. Komen, kritik dan saran~ XD

===================

**Chapter 3.**

I will absolutely do whatever I want! You people don't have any rights to rule over me. I will surely move my feet and chase the freedom! I am free now. No one in this world is able to lock me in a room. Or else I will struggle 'til the end of my rebellion, which means my dead. Even though I have acquired freedom, I feel nothing inside. Even though I am able to fight everything in this world, only loneliness alone I can't overcome. I miss a person who can order me around, miss an angel who can tell me to restrict my legs' movements…

Seorang cowok berambut silver lewat di tengah kerumunan banyak orang. Secara otomatis tanpa diperintah orang-orang membuka jalan baginya. Mengapa hal seperti ini dapat terjadi? Tentu saja karena Zeno, sang pemimpin sebuah geng berandalan atau dapat disebut preman sedang lewat. Walaupun mereka berandalan, mereka sangat jago ngeband dan skateboarding.

Kerjaan geng ini sehari-hari hanyalah berjalan-jalan keliling kota sekaligus ngeband dan skateboarding. Terkadang juga mereka pergi ke game center untuk menguasai seluruh bangunan.

Meskipun Zeno merupakan pemimpin dari geng yang paling ditakuti sekota ini, faktanya ia merupakan anggota termuda di geng. Anggota-anggotanya, yang sangat menghormati Zeno saja ternyata adalah senior Zeno, rata-rata umur mereka adalah 19 tahun. Fakta lainnya mengenai sang pemimpin geng ini, ia putus sekolah setahunan yang lalu. Alasannya? Ia terlalu depresi karena sebuah kejadian yang sangat membekas di hatinya dan akhirnya ia mengambil jalan yang salah.

Tanggal 28 Oktober 20xx. Hari sudah gelap saat Zeno kembali ke apartemennya. Apartemen yang paling kotor dan berantakan sekompleks. Apartemen yang paling tak terurus sekompleks, tak pernah dikunci karena orang-orang pun segan untuk memasukinya. Di deretan teratas rak sepatu, ada sesuatu yang janggal. Rak sepatu yang seharusnya berisi berbagai sepatu dan sandal tak berbentuk dan berwarna, menampung sepasang sandal berhak putih bersih dan imut.

Tanpa melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan, Zeno berjalan di atas tumpukan sampah ulahnya. Sesosok tubuh mungil menarik perhatian Zeno, ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Gadis itu mengusap-usap matanya dan menatap Zeno, "Ungg… Tante sudah pulang?" Kali ini gadis itu menguap. Dengan santainya ia duduk tanpa mengetahui sang tuan rumah yang sesungguhnya.

Zeno terbengong-bengong memperhatikan si gadis yang merasa apartemen Zeno bak rumah sendiri dan lagi, Zeno yang jelas-jelas laki-laki dipanggil 'tante'. Tebakan pertama, gadis ini pasti salah alamat dan masuk seenaknya ke apartemen Zeno yang tak terkunci.

Si nona salah alamat mengamati Zeno dengan seksama, "Lho, bukan tante.. Kau siapa?" Dia tampak kebingungan dan sedikit panik, mungkin ia akan lebih panik jika mengetahui bahwa sang pemimpin berandalan ada di hadapannya.

Cowok tak sabaran ini jadi kesal, harusnya si nona salah alamat ini dulu yang memperkenalkan diri. "Zeno, pemilik apartemen ini" ia memperkenalkan diri dengan nada yang sangat tak bersahabat.

Gadis itu melihat ke sekelilingnya sekali lagi dan juga melihat keluar jendela, hari telah gelap gulita. "Ung... Boleh aku menginap di sini? Sudah malam" pintanya dengan nada memelas. Sangat memelas.

Puppy eyes-nya manjur, Zeno paling nggak tahan sama hal beginian. "Yasudah.."

"Yes! Kalau begitu, bersihkan ruangan ini sekarang juga. Bersama-sama tentunya" Gadis itu memaksa Zeno untuk merapikan plus membershikan seluruh penjuru ruangannya. Zeno? Tak bisa menolak sama sekali.

Alhasil, apartemen yang kotor dan tak berbentuk itu akhirnya menjadi apartemen yang kinclong dan bersihnya bukan main. Entah pembersih merek apaan yang digunakan gadis itu. Perasaan Zeno ketika melihat apartemennya jadi konclong seperti itu tentu saja.

Terkejut

Senang

Tidak menyangka

Tidak percaya

Intinya, Zeno tidak pernah berpikir apartemennya jadi seperti itu.

"Balkonnya bersih banget.. Wuih, bunga" si gadis itu menuju balkon apartemen Zeno, tempat paling terawat seapartemennya. Di tempat itu, bunga carnation merah bermekaran dengan indahnya. "Lebih terawat dari orangnya yah. Hahaha" gadis itu mentertawakan Zeno dengan membandingkannya dengan si bunga.

Zeno tidak bisa membantah omongan gadis itu. Memang, kecintaannya pada bunga melebihi kecintaannya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tugas berikutnya adalah mengantar si gadis mencari apartemen tantenya yang sesungguhnya. Mereka berjalan-jalan dari satu jalan ke yang lainnya. Sering sekali mereka dicegat oleh anak buah Zeno, mengajak ini dan itu. Saat Zeno menolak, gadis itu malah menyuruh Zeno melakukannya. Setelah selesai, gadis itu pasti memuji Zeno. Pujian tulus memang selamanya enak didengar.

It has been a long time since the last time someone smile honestly for me alone. It has been a long time since I like someone...

Akhirnya mereka tiba di depan sebuah apartemen yang mewah dan megah. Memang dari penampilannya gadis itu tampak seperti anak konglomerat.

Di ambang pintu, gadis itu berhenti melangkah dan kembali berjalan ke Zeno. "Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Claire Villian Reisvoust" Dia senyum-senyum. "Oh ya, kau tidak sekolah? Aku sih hari ini bolos. Hahaha"

Zeno menggeleng saja. Reisvoust? Gadis itu Reisvoust? Keluarga yang telah lama Zeno tinggalkan? Memang, Zeno adalah seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa lari dari masalah tanpa memecahkannya sedikit pun.

Fate is mocking me. It is laughing above my misery, my suffering, all my bad lucks.

"Sekolah saja! Aku jamin kau bisa! Oh, bagaimana dengan Latowidge? Sekolahku?" setelah mengatakan seruntutan kalimat, ia menghilang di balik pintu. Mungkin sarannya dapat dicoba walau Zeno telah kehilangan 2 tahun. Latowidge? Dia pasti bercanda, sekolah elit itu untuk Zeno? Hahaha, konyol.

I believed she is an angel who has been ordered to tell me everything I'm lacking of. I have to give thanks about it. An angel who can restrict me, the wildest horse on the field. If I haven't ever meet her, I will surely die, decay and vanish....

The End


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :** Die, Decay and Vanish  
**Author :** Ulqui Schiffer / Seiran Akari / Cielo Vespertilio  
**DoC :**** Tuesday, August 18****th****, 2009**  
**Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating :** 13+  
**Characters : **  
1. Zeno © Ulqui Schiffer  
2. Claire Villian Reisvoust © Oza Hoshikami  
**Author's Note :** FINALLY! Chapter 4! YUHU~~ Give applause to Ulqui! *applause terus ditabok* XD Inilah kesimpulan dari 3 chapter sebelumnya.. Hehe.... Kalau bisa baca sambil dengerin Sakura Rock by Cherryblossom. Pas deh liriknya =]]

===================

**Chapter 4**

**Tanggal 1 Desember, setahun setelah Zeno bertemu Claire, tepatnya sekarang mereka kelas 12. Zeno sedang duduk goyang kaki di kantin menunggu Claire datang menghampirinya. Untuk melepas kejenuhan, ia membuka tutup yoghurtnya dan mengambil sebuah sendok lalu mulai melahap yoghurt cairnya. Tak lama berselang, Claire datang menghampirinya dengan sepiring sushi dan the botol *PM lagi ngidam*. Pokoknya apa pun makanannya, minumnya teh botol sosro *Digeplak, promosi***

**Claire meletakan nampannya perlahan dan duduk berhadapan dengan Zeno. Ia menyiapkan sumpitnya ****"Zeno, kau ingat janji hari ini nggak?"**

**Cowok ini menatap mata coklat Claire dengan penuh kebingungan. ****"Jan.. Janji?"**

**Mata Claire langsung menajam, seolah-olah ingin ngomel panjang lebar tetapi ia tahan ****"Lupakanlah"**

**Zeno benar-benar tidak tahu. Mungkin juga ia lupa total. Tapi sebenarnya janji apa? Zeno bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia sampai lupa total seperti ini? Ah.. Claire jadi kesal dan marah dengannya. ****"Ohh... ya... Janji itu"**** Zeno memutuskan untuk berbohong sekaligus memancing Claire.**

**Raut wajah Claire seketika berubah. ****"Oke, kutunggu ya! Jam 6 sore, jangan telat!"**** Claire pergi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.**

**Zeno hanya balas melambai. Apa yang dilakukan Zeno setelahnya? Termenung, bergonta-ganti posisi duduk dan akhirnya mengacak-acak rambut silvernya. Prekiraan Zeno, Claire akan berkata ****_"Oke, kutunggu di [lokasi] ya! Jam 6 sore!"_**** semacam itu. Sehingga Zeno tahu lokasi dan waktu janjian mereka. Skearang? Pupus sudah harapan Zeno.**

**_ Claire pasti membenciku. Mungkin saja ia menjauhiku, soalnya.. Dia tampak sangat semangat dengan janji yang satu ini.... AHHH!!! _**

**Zeno menggila. Batas waktu yang ia miliki hanya sampai jam 6 sore sementara sekarang om jam telah menunjukan pukul 1 siang. Kesimpulannya, Zeno hanya memiliki sisa waktu 5 jam untuk mengingat kembali atau mencari informasi.**

**Di sekolah? No idea. Di rumah kaca? No idea at all. Di perjalanan pulang? Nothing obvious.. Di tempat kerja part time? DEADLINE! It's 5.45 now.**

**Zeno punya ide. Mungkin ia dapat menelpon ke rumah Claire dan bertanya kemana gadis manis itu pergi. Ia pun mengambil telepon genggamnya dan mulai menekan nomor rumah Claire. Tak perlu lihat di kontak! Dia sudah hafal.**

**"Zeno-kun! Aku ada janji penting dengan teman kerjaku. Tolong jaga toko ya, nanti gajimu kutambah" ****Boss langsung ngeloyor pergi tanpa persetujuan.**

**_ Tamat sudah riwayatku. Hubungan baik dan tenteram [?] dengan Claire yang kubina dengan susah payah dan dalam waktu yang tidak singkat, sudah tak berarti apa-apa.. _**

**Mau tak mau dan left without any choice, Zeno lembur. Sudah 3 jam lebih berlalu sejak waktu mereka janjian. Alasan apa yang mau Zeno gunakan? Kerjaan lembur? Bisa-bisa toko ini dipaksa tutup oleh Claire. Skenario terburuk, jika Claire tidak lagi mememandang Zeno.**

**I am nothing without you. Just the dew in the morning which will eventually disappear soon.**

**Salju mulai turun. Indahnya.. Zeno hanya dapat memandanginya lewat jendela. Andai saja ia dapat melihatnya bersama-sama dengan Claire. Tunggu dulu, salju? AH! Itu dia! Arena ice-skating! Zeno segera meraih sweaternya sewaktu sosok boss terlihat dari jendela. Ia langsung berlari di atas tanah yang mulai membeku. **

**Ditapakannya kakinya secepat mungkin. Ia tahu, Claire tak mungkin masih ada di sana. Ia pasti sudah pulang dan berada di depan perapian daripada nggak jelas menunggu di tengah-tengah taman es.**

**Nafas Zeno tersengal-sengal. Cowok nggak modal ini harus berlari dari tempat kerjanya ke arena ice-skating yang terpaut jauh. Ditambah lagi dengan cuaca dingin dan payahnya stamina cowok ini.**

**Sesosok makhluk mungil berambut biru tua tertidur dengan lelap di kursi taman.**

**"C.. Claire!" ****Zeno langsung bergegas ke sana. Disentuhnya tangan gadis itu, dingin.. Ia lepaskan sweater dan syal yang ia gunakan lalu segera ia pakaikan pada Claire. ****"Hei"**** Zeno menepuk-nepuk pipi Claire pelan. **

**Claire membuka matanya, dilihatnya wajah Zeno yang sangat panik. Ia tersenyum.**

**Zeno menghela nafas merasa lega, untung tak terjadi apa-apa padanya.**** "Mengapa kau menungguku? Seharusnya kau pulang saja, abaikan saja janjimu denganku yang tak bertanggung jawab ini" ****Zeno menggenggam pergelangan tangan Claire yang dingin. Gadis itu tidak mengenakan sweater..**

**Claire merogoh sakunya, tangnnya yang dingin memberikan sebuah kotak kecil kepada Zeno. ****"Happy birthday"**** ia tersenyum hangat ke Zeno. ****" Kau selalu melupakan hari lahirmu sendiri" ****Claire menjitak Zeno pelan, sangat pelan dan tak bertenaga.**

**Shock, itulah hal pertama yang dirasakan Zeno. Ia selalu ingat ulang tahun orang lain [sampai barang sekali pun]. Sedangkah ulang tahunnya sendiri? Tak pernah ia ingat dan takkan pernah mau ia ingat. ****"Terima kasih" ****perasaan Zeno campur aduk, ia menatap Claire dengan kedua mata birunya lekat-lekat.**

**Kian lama, jarak antara mereka makin dekat. Terus mendekat hingga jarak antara bibir mereka tinggal 1 cm. Keduanya menutup mata mereka masing-masing.**

**"Claire-oujousama!" ****Seseorang meneriaki nama Claire dari belakang. ****"Anda tidak kedinginan? Meninggalkan sweater anda" ****Pelayan itu menyodorkan sepotong sweater dan syal kepada Claire. **

**Secara otomatis, Zeno dan Claire langsung menjaga jarak. Wajah mereka memerah dan tak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap satu sama lain.**

**Claire menunjukkan wajah tidak senang pada pelayannya itu. Ia mengambil sweater ungu tersebut dan melemparkannya ke Zeno. ****"Ayo pergi"**** Claire langsung ngibrit meninggalkan Zeno.**

**Zeno bengong. Claire bukannya mengembalikan sweater miliknya malah Zeno diberikan sweater ungu milik Claire. Tampaknya Claire mengingini sweater dan syal milik Zeno. Boleh lah, Zeno ge er. XD**

Hadiah dari Claire! Dibukalah kotak kecil itu dan... Tada! Sebuah jam pasir. Zeno tersenyum, **Claire tahu saja, ia menyukai jam apapun wujudnya. Di bagian bawah jam terdapat tulisan 'Zeno' di bagian paling kiri dan 'Claire' di bagian paling kanan. Zeno mengambil sebuah spidol permanent merah dari sakunya dan menggambar hati dii antara kedua tulisan dan tersenyum hangat mengingat hal yang terjadi barusan.**

**Keesokan harinya, tepatnya tanggal 2 Desember 20xx. Semua murid sekolahan kembali masuk seperti biasa, ya tentu saja karena hari itu adalah hari sekolah *PM dibejek, geje***

**"Claire-chan~" ****Zeno ingin memanggil Claire untuk membicarakan masalah tugas mereka.**

**"AH! Jangan gunakan -chan, Zeno-chii!" ****Claire tidak terima dan membalas perkataan Zeno.**

**"-chii... Jelek amat.. Jangan -chii, Claire-kyon!" ****Zeno panik sendiri, tambahan -chii di belakang hanya merusak imagenya. **

**"Sekali lagi pake embel-embel yang aneh-aneh, kuledakan kau, Zeno-nyuu"**** Claire mengancam dengan keahliannya.**

**"Tidak, tidak! Jangan -nyuu, Claire-" ****'DHUAR!' Zeno pun pingsan akibat dari ledakan.**

**She is my life's flavor. Spicy, bitter, sweet, salty, sour which complete my life. Once more, If I haven't ever meet her, I will die, decay and vanish...**

** The End**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :** Die, Decay and Vanish  
**Author :** Ulqui Schiffer / Seiran Akari / Cielo Vespertilio  
**DoC :**** Friday, August 28****th****, 2009**  
**Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating :** 13+  
**Characters : **  
1. Zeno © Ulqui Schiffer  
**Author's Note :** The last but not the least~ Yak, ini chapter terakhir.. Dijamin jauh berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya~ Syalalalala.... Dengerin lagu RIP = RELEASE by Megurine Luka sambil baca omake ini juga enak =]]

===================

**Final Chapter.**

**When the sun lose its radiance, when the sky lose its shade, when a master lose his power. What can I do? The sun turn into a dark black ball, the sky tun into a blazing shelter, a master turn into a weak ant. What can I do? Nothing at all. What do I have to do? Nothing at all. What shall I do? Sit properly and waste my time uselessly.. Is it just those things? Yes, and at the end... My world will crumble into zero.. At the same time, my existence will be meaningless.. **

**Zeno, seorang murid kelas 11 yang telah ditinggalkan oleh kedua orangtuanya karena sebuah kecelakaan yang sangat tragis. Kini duduk sendiri di pinggir jendela melihat pemandangan sekitar. Matahari yang berada di puncak, langit yang sangat luas tanpa awan. Hal biasa, semuanya biasa, tak ada yang spesial sedikit pun.. Hal ini berulang-ulang setiap hari seumur hidup sampai akhirnya masuk ke liang kubur.**

**Sebenarnya, hal yang diperhatikan Zeno hanyalah sekuntum bunga yang sedang mekar di pinggir jendela. Tentu saja bunga tersebut ia yang tanam. Siapa juga yang rajin untuk mengurus, merawat dan memperhatikan sekuntum bunga yang malang itu selain dirinya? Tak mungkin ada, mereka semua sibuk dengan masalah mereka masing-masing dan terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah mereka ataupun merumitkan masalah mereka. Haah... Menyusahkan...**

**_Lebih baik aku tak pernah ada, lahir, bernafas, menapakan kaki di dunia yang kejam ini. Jika hidup di dunia ini begitu menyakitkan, mengapa aku harus berada di bawah langit dan di atas tanah yang sama dengan yang lainnya? Jika hanya aku dapat menemukan secercah harapan.. Mungkin tak masalah..._**

**Zeno selalu berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah orang termenyedihkan, tersengsara, terburuk di muka bumi ini. Memang di atahu banyak orang tyang tak seberuntung dirinya yang memiliki kejeniusan, kecukupan, ketampanan dan sebagainya. Namun, hatinya selalu merendahkan dirinya sendiri, apa yang harusnya ia perbuat? Mengapa harus berbuat itu? Melelahkan..**

**Dunia itu indah. Bohong.. Hidup adalah sebuah anugrah. Pembohong.. Masih dapat bernafas merupakan kebahagiaan. Palsu.. Sebenarnya apa yang benar? Mengapa apa yang dikatakan orang-orang mengenai dunia ini begitu meyakinkan, dan juga berkebalikan dengan apa yang kurasakan? Mereka pasti berbohong, semuanya itu adalah palsu. Aku tak percaya akan hal itu. **

**Setiap orang hanya yang lewat pasti menyapa Zeno dengan senyum teramah mereka. Namun apa yang dirasakan Zeno tak seperti apa yang ia tampilkan. Di luar yang terlihat hanyalah senyum palsu yang mengatakan bahwa ia merupakan manusia terbahagia sejagat alam raya. Palsu tetap saja akan selalu menjadi palsu, tak mungkin menjadi asli selamanya.**

**Padang rumput hijau tampak seperti gurun pasir coklat. Samudra biru tampak seperti kolam darah merah. Manusia adalah mayat hidup berjalan. Begitulah cara Zeno memandang kehidupan di buminya ini. Tak ada yang indah, tak ada yang mengesankan, sekelilingnya hanyalah daging bernyawa yang mampu berinteraksi dan bergerak. Tentu saja.... Kata-kata itu berlaku bagi dirinya sendiri.**

**Saat bercermin.. Sosok yang terlihat adalah tengkorak yang berdiri dengan mengenakan pakaian yang terbuat dari daging dan berhiaskan jubah yang terbuat dari tangis dan darah. Itulah sosoknya, semuanya palsu... Lagi-lagi perkataan hatinya bertolak belakang dengan orang lain. Apa yang dikatakan mereka? Zeno memliki anugrah wajah yang tampan dan tubuh yang atletis.**

**Bagaimana pun kehidupannya, itulah takdir hidup Zeno. Pahit memang, tapi ia harus bertahan bagaimana pun caranya, apa pun alasannya..**

**What will happen tomorrow? When will an incident happen again? Where will it be? How will it pass? Which will be the ending? I can only ask, no more, no less. When others desire truth the most, I desire fake the most. When others desire life the most, I desire dead the most. I will continue this endless race called life, this non-exit forest called life. Until I die, decay and vanish.**

** The End **

**  
The final of the story....**


End file.
